A panel for producing a plurality of semiconductor components is known from DE 102 13 296 A. A panel of this type consists of a plurality of semiconductor positions arranged in rows and columns with semiconductor chips embedded in a plastic package molding compound. It is furthermore known from DE 102 13 296 A that a problem with this type of panel is that severe bowing of the panel can occur during the manufacturing process as a result of the different coefficients of expansion between a carrier substrate and the plastic package molding compound and the semiconductor chips embedded therein. If this type of bowing is very great, in practice it is almost impossible to undertake photolithographic structuring of wiring structures, for example.
For this reason, in the known panel a wiring structure is applied to a rigid substrate before the semiconductor chips and connecting elements between substrate and semiconductor chip, and finally the plastic compound are applied to this rigid wiring substrate. The photolithographic structuring of a wiring structure is thus carried out on a completely flat surface of a substrate and not on any composite board comprising semiconductor chips and plastic package molding compound which exhibit bowing under thermal loading.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.